I Thought You Hated Me
by T.IsMyName
Summary: -"I will never be in a relationship with you, Four." I say "Why?" he asks and gets his face closer to mine. "Because you are an idiot." I say in a neutral tone, not showing how nervous I feel. "An idiot would do this?" He asks. After that, he kisses me, and since I am an idiot too, I kiss him back.- RE-POSTED! READ! You won't regret it :)
1. Chapter 1

**I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME**

* * *

" _ **Chapter one: Somebody please shoot me. Please."**_

* * *

I look at the clock and sigh. It has just passed one minute since the last time I looked it. My clock reads the same time that the clock on the wall what confirms my suspicions about this classroom and its teacher.

She has discovered a way to make time go slower when I am in her class.

I knew she hated me, but not enough for doing this kind of thing. How does she dare to play with the cosmos and the _time?_ Maybe it's just me who hates the…

English class.

Or as I prefer to call it _'The most boring class anyone could have ever thought of'._

But don't get me wrong, is not that I dislike English. Coming to it, I love English and all languages. In fact, I would like to be a writer someday, I love letters, words, and sentences. So that said, I don't dislike the subject, I just hate the person who teaches it. Her name is Jeanine Matthews and she finds amusing making fun of me, just like everyone else. I still don't get why me. I am not that bad, there are people worse than me, but okay, I guess some things in life are meant to be. She dislikes me since the moment I got in the classroom. I still remember her grey eyes glaring at me as if I was a piece of shit.

And hey, maybe I am one.

I look at my watch and see there are just five minutes left.

 _Come on Tris, just five minutes more._

I sigh.

"So, since school just started a week ago, it's time for you to start your first English project." She says with a smile.

And I also hate how she always starts her _damn_ speeches, like if she had great news but is actually going to throw the worst thing you could think of at you. I still don't know why I am here. Maybe I should have failed my English test on purpose so they didn't send me to advanced English. I start taping the floor quickly with my combat boot, impatient for the class to finish.

"You'll have to play and record in pairs five scenes of the classic book I will assign to you" She finishes

Everybody whines.

Times like these I regret being smart enough to be in Advanced English.

Wait no, I regret it all the days I sit here.

"Don't whine people. It'll be amazing." She says smiling, hands on her waist.

"No, it won't," I say under my breath.

"You despise her don't you?" Asks Caleb, my brother who is sitting right beside me.

"Of course I do." I say pinching my nose's bridge "I know that she is your favorite teacher and all but I hate her." I whisper back.

He rolls his eyes, but his smile tells me he finds it funny.

"Can we select our couple?" Asks Nita looking from the corner of her eye to Four.

I look at her. I didn't know she was after him.

"No, you can't. I'll pair all of you by myself." She says and then she starts writing the names of all the girls in the class down on the board. Mine is the last one. _Great! I'll be the last one to find out who is her partner. Isn't that awesome?_ I'm almost sure she did that on purpose. Then next to the girls' names, she starts writing a pair for each girl. _Zeke, Gabe, Will, Eric…_ I notice she hasn't written Four's name, and I start to get nervous when she gets close to my name and hasn't written yet. _Collin, Peter, Caleb…_ She keeps writing names, but once again none of them are Fours. And then, despite I already knew who was she pairing me with, I gape at the board when she writes _Four_ next to my name.

I can't believe I am paired with Four.

When I was a little kid my mom used to say that I could have anything I thought of. She really said anything… She said that I just have to think it with enough force for it to happen, but she also said that I should be careful because I would have anything I thought of. Bad things included. And now after seven years since she said that wise words to me, I actually believe her. I have thought so much in Four since she mentioned pairs. I swear I did. All I could think of is how much I wanted _**not**_ to be with Four! Guess what? I thought about it so much, that I got exactly the other thing of what I wanted. I swear I'll hear mom the next time she tells me something like this. I swear. Why don't I want to be with Four? Well, it's because Four and I hate each other since the day we met. He is an ass that enjoys playing with the girls' feelings, and I am a girl that doesn't like to be played with. So yeah, we don't get along.

"What?! I won't be doing any project with Prior!" Yells Four.

 _Ha! Seems like someone isn't very happy either._

"Well, it's your loss, not mine. You'll be the one with an _F_ on your expedient" Ms. Matthews says. Then she writes the classic novel each pair will do, next to the name of both.

Ours is Pride and Prejudice.

 _Perfect! Now I have to record_ _romantic_ _scenes with Four. Can it get any worse?_

Four hits the table and looks at me. Or I so I think because I refuse to give him the satisfaction of me looking at him, so I can't really tell.

The bell rings and everyone runs out except me.

Well, except me, Caleb and Four.

Well, at least I got Caleb.

I glare at Four and he glares at me from where he is. I feel Caleb gaze on me and he clears his throat.

"Well, I guess I'll get going." he says.

Now I glare at Caleb.

He walks out of the room like he is scared and maybe he is.

 _Why didn't you just shoot me, brother? Seriously._

Four walks towards me and stands in front of my table, right hand on his hip, glaring down at me while I glare up back at him.

"I hate you." he says.

"Good. The feeling flows both ways." I say and fake smile.

"How can you be a bitch all of the time?" He asks.

I smile.

"Oh, I just had the best teacher." I say "You"

"I thought hate didn't exist until I met you"

"I thought all the people had brains until I met you"

"I thought all the girls had boobs until I met you"

"And I thought all the men had balls until I met _you_ " I say "You're such a coward Eaton"

"You're such a forever alone, Prior," He says and laughs. "You should say yes to that guy Al, I think he is the only thing that can stop you from being a crazy old woman with twenty cats in her house"

I know that isn't true but I say nothing.

I just shrug.

"At least I won't be an old man paying to young women so he can get laid."

He narrows his eyes at me.

"I hate you." He says.

"Good. The feeling flows both ways" I say, my sweet smile dripping sarcasm.

"We are doing the project in my house," He says rolling his eyes "I have a camera that we can work with, but you have to get someone who can record the video. I am already doing a lot letting you in my house"

"Whatever you say." I say and get my books before walking toward the cafeteria. I don't look back.

I sigh.

 _God, sometimes I just really hate my life._

"How was English?" Uriah asks while placing his hands on each of my shoulders, across from me.

I scoff.

"Awful as always, but this time it definitely got the award to the _worst class ever_ " I tell him looking up at him.

"Really? Why's that?" He asks, removing a strand of my blonde hair and placing it behind my ear.

"Well, I just got paired with your brother's best friend," I say

"Well, it isn't that bad." He says "You can do a part of the project and he the other part so you don't have to talk to each other. I don't think he disagrees. As I far as _I_ know, he feels the same way about you." He shrugs.

"I wish we could do that," I say "But the thing, is that the project consists in recording scenes of classic _romantic_ novels. Can you believe it?" I sigh, defeated.

His eyes go wide.

"You won't kiss him, right?" He asks.

I laugh.

"Why do you ask? Are you really jealous of someone like him?" I ask him, placing my arms around his neck.

Before you ask, _yes,_ I am dating Uriah Pedrad. And believe it or not, he is the best boyfriend ever. He has been my best friend since elementary school and we started dating in high school when he asked me in a game of truth or dare game that took place in his house after a party. He was funny most of the time when we were around each other, but I didn't like him because of his popularity or his funny spirit, but because he was always positive, and confident to do new things. Also, he always supports me, no matter what. Even when I do mistakes. He is always there for me, not just like a boyfriend but like a friend. I feel comfortable whit him and I could tell him whatever he asked. We don't have secrets.

He puts his arms around my waist and steps closer.

"Well, kind of. I know you hate him," he says staring at me with a small smile "but he is a great kisser and I am afraid he gets to you like he gets to every girl"

I laugh.

"How do you know he is a great kisser?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. I shake my head. "Never mind. You don't have to be jealous. That will never happen. Like you said, we hate each other"

"Hm… that doesn't seem very believable to me," He says smiling. "You'll have to show me you'll stay some other way"

I roll my eyes.

"And how would that be?" I ask him, starting to get up in my tiptoes.

"I don't know, what about a kiss?" He asks, nearing his face inches from mine.

"Well… maybe I can give you a kiss…" I say and I get closer to him so we can-

"Awww… look at the lovebirds" Says a sickly familiar voice behind me.

 _Aggh, not him_ _again._

"I didn't know you were dating. I thought you were alone like you are meant to be, Tris" says Four.

I turn around to face him, holding Uriah's hand.

"What? Are you jealous because you haven't got a girlfriend yet, Four?" I ask. "Or is it because you want _my_ boyfriend?"

Behind him is standing his group of friends. Lauren, Nita, Molly, Peter, Drew, Shauna, and Zeke. If you ask me I don't know what Zeke and Shauna are doing there. I have known Zeke since I met Uriah, and I met Shauna when she started dating Zeke. They are both amazing and incredibly kind, all the opposite from Four who is a jerk to everyone. I look at Zeke and Shauna, who stay in the back of the group, like if they were ashamed of being here with them. I don't blame them for not defending me or Uriah. I know how Four gets and most people don't like to be on his bad side. Even if that means giving the back to your friends. Well, I said most people, but I am not one of those. That's why he hates me.

He rolls his eyes.

"Not interested in guys, Prior." He says, rolling his eyes. "And just so you know, I could have any girl I wanted."

This time I roll mine.

"I don't doubt that. What I doubt is that you can actually commit to her for more than one week."

He scoffs.

"Of course I could do that. Is just that I don't want to" He says.

"Oh God, you are such a spoiled kid." I say and pinch the bridge on my nose. This guy stresses me out.

"What? Jealous because I have parents that actually love me?" He asks.

I look at him and drop Uriah hand before starting to walk toward him but then a pair of hands hold me by my waist and make me walk back.

"Leave her alone, Four." Uriah says still holding me. "You don't have to be like this"

"Oh God," Says Four. "Do you actually have the smallest positive feeling towards that thing? Oh forget it, I get it know, you pity her"

"No, I don't pity her. I just love her." He says "And she isn't a thing. She is a person, you know."

"Yeah right. Whatever you say" He says "Well, have fun. I'm sorry I interrupted your cheesy lovebirds' moment"

He looks pissed. Like if what Uriah said actually made him mad. He is frowning and isn't amused at all as he usually is when he bothers me.

I turn around to Uriah.

"Thank you, but I really wanted to punch his face," I tell him.

"I don't really know why he is like that to you." Uriah says "Of course he is smug, but he isn't that mean to the others."

"Well, I guess he doesn't like to be disliked. And I dislike him" I say glaring at his back as he walks away.

"Well, never mind him. We should get going to eat" He says and grabs my hand while we walk towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"I can't believe he didn't know you guys were dating" Christina says. "It's way too obvious. You always hold hands, you kiss in the hallways, and you sit next to each other in class… It's impossible not to notice"

I shrug

"I guess he really doesn't pay attention to me," I say. "Also, is not his business."

"You're right," Uriah says "It isn't"

I smile at him.

We are sitting with our usual group of friends. Marlene, Lynn, Will, Christina, Uriah, Al and me. Marlene and Uriah were friends before I met Uriah, and when I met him he introduced me to Marlene. One year after, we met Lynn and Christina, and we met Will in middle school when he started dating Christina. Al got included in our group of friends because he was Will's best friend. We are legendary friends, the ones who never fight and are always there for each other. I know it sounds cheesy but it's true. Lynn and Marlene are best friends just like me and Christina. Uriah is dating me, and Christina is dating Will. Will and Al are best friends, and Uriah loves Marlene and Lynn like his sisters. We are tied up somehow and I doubt that ever changes.

"So, who are you paired with, Will?" I ask him. "You know in the project."

Will, Peter, Caleb and I were the only sophomores in advanced English. I was the only younger girl, so all of them were probably paired up with senior girls.

"I am paired with Molly," he says sighing.

"You are paired with that whore?" Christina asks-yells. But no one looks at her, even despite her noise. We're used to dramatic Christina.

"Well, yeah," Will says. "But if you feel insecure you can come when we record the scenes. You can help us"

Christina nods.

"I will but not because I feel jealous of the bitch, just because I want to help," She says and everyone laughs.

When I could forget about Four and all his bullshit, my life was amazing.

And I loved it.

 **Sooooo, this is an old story I posted back in 2015 (or was it 2014?). I am reposting it with better grammar and writing (I hope). I apologize for any mistakes, but English is not my native language, so if anyone wants to be the beta-reader for the story, I'd be VERY thankful.**

 **I will also post the ending previous fans have been longing for. I'll be posting every day until I run out of already-written chapters. Then I'll try to do it every week. I hope you like it!**

 **BTW, this story ISN'T supposed to be Uriah/Tris, so don't start whining. But, still be ready to expect anything. I assure you Four and Tris will fall in love, but I can't tell you they'll have a happy ending.**

 **ByeBye! REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME**

* * *

 _ **Chapter two: Maybe not so bad… if you don't count the time he tied me up to a chair.**_

* * *

I look at my reflection in the mirror of the school bathroom.

I'm dressed in a sky blue sleeveless shirt below my black jacket, jeans, and combat boots. My hair is tucked with pins in the back of my head, making the illusion of a bun, some blonde strands have got out of it though. I don't have any makeup on. I rarely use any. Now I notice that maybe Four is right. Maybe I am not pretty, or smart, or brave or anything that someone could actually appreciate. I know Uriah doesn't think the same, but he is just one person. Four and his group are six, and I'm positive all the school agrees with them. Not that I'm surprised. I always knew I wasn't someone noticeable or pretty, but sometimes I'd like to think I am.

But I'm not.

I wash my hands and put some of the rebel strands of my hair behind my ear so I don't look that bad. I dry my hands in my jeans, leaving hand-shaped spots on them.

I sigh and walk out the bathroom, and then I head to-

"Hi, Beatrice"

I sigh again, this time annoyed.

"What do you want Nita?" I ask her while crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't really have time for your dramas"

"Oh, don't worry, it won't take long." She says taking one step closer to me, making me stretch my neck so I can look up at her.

 _Damn my short height._

Nita and I know each other long ago, I still remember the day I met her. She was in the same middle school as Uriah my friends and I. it was in sixth grade when I first met her. She had most of her classes with me, and for some reason, I hated her since the moment I saw her. I could tell she hated me too because she would glare at me in class, and I would hold her gaze. Those were almost infinite glare contests, but what surprised me most was that the first time I talked to her, she acted very kindly. We knew we hated each other, so I didn't know why she was even trying to be kind. The thing is that Nita is a dark crow disguised from a white and lovely dove. Not a lot of people can tell, but I did. I may not be Candor, but I'm good at reading people.

"I know you are paired up with Four." She says, looking down at me as if I was the worst human being she had ever seen.

"It's not like it's a secret." I say matter of factly.

"You know what I mean, Beatrice." She says rolling her eyes. She knows I hate that name, she knows it better than anyone, so she always uses it against me. I hate her so much that I don't know if I just don't like my name, or if I don't like it because _she_ is the only one besides my family that calls me that.

"You're wrong as always." I tell her raising my left eyebrow. "Because I really don't know what you mean"

"I'm saying I don't want you close to Four." She says quietly, narrowing her eyes.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"And I didn't want to be paired up with him but you see, life is unfair" I say shrugging, looking at my nails.

"I think you got me wrong" She says smiling a little "I don't want you close to him. And I will make sure you don't get close to him. I assure you"

"It's a shame because we have to do a project, and we have to be in the same room to do that." I say, now looking at her and smiling sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that." She huffs, messing her perfectly arranged dark bangs. "I know I can't stop that, but I won't let you blind him like you do to everyone" She says angry, hands on her waist.

"Blind him?" I ask, now genuinely confused "What do you mean?"

"Blind him! Like you blind everyone!" She says desperately "Like you blinded Uriah and your group of friends, like you blind people so they follow you. I won't let you blind him and make him fall in love with you. He is mine, and you are not taking him away from me"

My eyes go wide.

Suddenly I feel bad for her. I'm not scared, I just suddenly feel sad. I can't believe Nita thinks that I'm charming or a leader, because I'm not. But somehow I have real friends, and I get the feeling that's something she doesn't have. Maybe that's why she has always hated me because I have something she wants. And instead of feeling smug, I feel pity. She thinks I am a threat to her, to her dreams, and even if she is wrong, I don't want to make her think I want to take Four away from her.

"Don't worry, Nita" I say now calmly, and soft. "I won't do that. I have no interest in him, and I swear I will not do anything to take him away from you. I even _swear_ that if I can, I will tell him you're a great girl"

Her eyes sparkle and then she steps back.

"Um… Thank you." She says, clearly surprised. "I appreciate it." And then as fast as she appeared she runs out of the bathroom in her high heels, with a fast _click clack click clack_ chasing her down the hallway.

I sigh.

Sometimes I wonder how I manage to get into these many different problems every day.

I walk out of the bathroom just to hear the ring bell and see all the students running out their classrooms, and I'm suddenly happy because it's finally the end of another school day.

I walk toward my locker and put most of my books in it, then I walk toward the parking lot where I see students chatting and talking to each other. I see Four next to his car talking to _guess who?_ Nita. How she got there so fast? I don't know. Her eyes are filled with excitement while she talks happily to him, like a child telling someone what they got for Christmas. He barely looks at her. He is too occupied texting someone, but Nita doesn't seem to care.

When Nita says bye and walks away I approach him.

"Hey, Four." I say and he immediately turns around surprised.

He hides it quickly and huffs.

"Oh, it's you Prior." He says and turns to his phone again. "What do you want?"

"I want to know when we're going to be starting the project. We only have three weeks and we have a lot of work to do."I tell him, ignoring that he isn't even looking at me.

He puts on his smug smile as the last word leaves my mouth.

"Wow, someone seems eager to start the project." He says and surprisingly he looks at me "Why is that?"

"Well, I want to get rid of you as fast possible" I tell him and it's completely the truth. The faster we finish, the less time I have to hang out with him.

"Really? Am I that bad?" He asks, with some sincerity in his voice but mostly the mocking tone he always uses on me.

"Yes. Yes, you are" I answer pinching the bridge of my nose. "Now can you please answer me?"

He leans in his car, and places both of his elbows in it, supporting himself.

Since he doesn't say anything I start with options.

"Well, I am free most days, but Tuesdays and Thursdays I am busy all the aftern-"

"Can't we start today? I don't have anything better to do" He says shrugging.

I roll my eyes.

"Have you at least read the book, number boy?" I ask him annoyed at his lack of thought.

He winks at me.

"You'd be surprised at how amazing I am" He says and gets in the car. Then he gets his head out of the window and asks "Are you coming, shorty?"

Sometimes I wonder who is moodier. Four, or me when I get my period.

I sigh and get in the car.

We have been riding for five minutes without saying anything. Truth to be told, it's a comfortable silence. I think both of us prefer to be in silence than talking and that's what makes it comfortable. The relief of not having to talk to each other.

Then Four's hand turns on the radio and Titanium starts playing.

" _You shout it out"_ I sing along _"But I can't hear a word you say. You're talking loud, not saying much."_

I wonder if he turned on the radio because he was uncomfortable. I was comfortable because I like silence. I am not a very outgoing person so I am used to quiet calmness but it never really occurred to me that he maybe could feel strange with it. I am not surprised though. He is popular, and he is used to being the center of attention, to always having someone to talk to, even in class. He is used to be the king of everything, and I guess Kings aren't the silent type.

" _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose… Fire away, fire away."_ I continue _"Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. Shoot me-"_

Four turns off the radio and keeps driving without even looking at me.

I stop looking at the window and turn to him.

"Excuse me, I was listening to that" I say

"You were hurting my ears" He answers coldly.

"I have the right to sing whatever I want" I say crossing my arms. _And please, I don't sing_ _ **that**_ _bad._

"Well, you can sing whatever you want but make sure you're not near me when you do." He says.

"I don't sing that bad. You are overreacting." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"I didn't say you sing bad, I just said you were hurting my ears." He says "Your voice hurts my ears, no matter if it sings good or bad"

I huff. I don't know whether to feel offended or thankful that he didn't say I sing bad.

"Why are you such an ass?" I ask him, turning to the window again.

"Everyone has to excel in something." I can almost hear the smile in his voice when he talks.

"Well, let me tell you." I say "You are doing an amazing job."

"I know" He says

We arrive at his house. It's pretty big for himself and his family but I don't dare to say anything. Who am I to judge?

We walk toward the entrance of his house as he takes the key out of his pocket. He opens the door for me and I am so surprised I need thirty seconds to process what I'm seeing before walking in the house. When I do, I look around. It's a beautifully decorated house, wooden floor with well-combined colors, as if it was some picture in a magazine rather than a real house. I wonder who did the design for the house. Was it his mother or his father? Does he like it? Does he appreciate it as much as I just did? Or is he already used to beauty?

"Nice house" It's all I say, still looking around.

"Thank you." He says "There's no one home, so we can go upstairs and work in my room or we can stay here in the living room. But I'll have to bring my laptop."

I am not really hearing him. My mind is still processing the part of _There's no one home._ Not that I care, I know that there's nothing between he and I, but I wonder how it must feel having to stay alone in a house this big. It's probably very depressing being this lonely. Now I understand why he wanted to start the project today so badly. Maybe he just wants some company. Even if it's _my_ company.

"I think we should work here. In the living room." I tell him. "Also, I have to call my mom to tell her I'll be home later." I say while I start looking for my phone in my messenger bag.

"Awww, how old are you, nine?" He asks "Do you still call your mom when you're getting home late?"

I glare at him.

"Yeah, unlike guys like you I care about my family" I say and get my phone out of my bag.

 **(Guys, if you haven't read Pride and Prejudice I'll give you a small spoiler so you get what the project is about. Pride and Prejudice is a novel where a rich man (Darcy) starts falling secretly in love with a low caste girl; Elizabeth. She hates him though, and when he confesses his love and asks her to marry him she refuses and tells him he is the last man she would dream of marrying, because she heard him saying she wasn't good enough in a party at the beginning of the story. Then the rich man (Darcy) shows her she was wrong about him and makes her fall in love with him. Happy ever after! So there you go, now you can keep reading)**

When we are both settled on the sofa we start the conversation about the project. We first talk about the novel, and I can't help but notice that the beginning of the story is very similar to our _hate relationship._ Four has never mentioned I have nice eyes though, but he has mentioned I am not good enough and those kinds of things. If we focus on the hate parts maybe it won't be that difficult to make this project.

"You see, here the characters hate each other" I tell him, pointing to the part of the book that it's on the computer screen. "If we do the scenes where they fight or they glare at each other maybe we can do this without having to act like a couple"

He looks at me.

"Never knew you were clever, shorty." He says and opens a document on Word.

We decide we'll do the next scenes: 1; where Darcy proposes and Elizabeth refuses to marry him and they fight. 2; When Elizabeth is walking around the room and she is daring Darcy. 3; When she is playing piano and Darcy's aunt corrects her. 4; When they discuss who the perfect woman is and 5; when Darcy and Elizabeth dance together against Elizabeth's will. We quickly finish the dialogue between the characters and soon have the screenplay for the five scenes we'll be doing. We are discussing the scenarios, the clothes and who will help us with the recording when we see a lightning in the grey sky of Chicago.

The rain starts falling like an ocean and I hear the drops quickly falling in the roof of Four's house.

"Oh God" I say and run toward the window. There is an awful storm outside, the streets are starting to look like small rivers and the plants and small trees look like they are going to be pulled out of their spots by the wind. "How am I going to get back home?"

"Well, I don't think you'll find an answer to your question very soon." He says standing beside me. "Because I can't take you to your house until the storm calms down."

Now I look at him and realize is the longest time we have hang out without fighting.

"I thought Four was all mighty and powerful" I say mocking his tone when I say _mighty and powerful._ "Can't he drive in the rain too?"

"No he can't" He says "Sugar tends to melt in contact with water"

I roll my eyes.

"Well" I say "Seems like we'll be stuck here one hour or two. What are we supposed to do?"

He smiles.

"Oh, come with me"

The next thing I know is I am tied with grey tape at one of the Four's dining table chairs. He has covered my mouth and he has tied my arms and legs.

"Wasdbointoddis?" I do my best effort to ask him. _What's the point of this?_

"Well, my dear Tris." He says with a camera in his hands "The point of this is that you'll try to get out of the tape tramp in less than four minutes. If you can't I'll get you out of the house, still tied to the chair, and I don't care if you get a cold from the rain"

I glare at him.

"Do you have something else to say?" He asks.

I nod and he rips the grey tape off of my mouth.

"Why don't you use a condom in the top of your head? If you are going to act like a dick you might dress like one t-"

He puts the tape on my mouth again.

"Okay so, one" he starts "two…

THREE"

I think about my decision for five seconds. If I refuse to do what he wants me to, he may make me go out in the rain and I'd had to walk to my house alone, at seven o'clock in the middle of a storm which I don't want. If I do what he wants I may lose my dignity if I don't achieve it, but if I do it he'll lose his.

I don't think about it twice.

I lick the tape and make it fall using my tongue. Once my mouth is free I start ripping the tape that is around my arms with my mouth and once my shoulders are free I manage to get my arms free too with the help of my mouth. My hands are finally free and I start to desperately get the tape off my waist and hips. I hear Four starting to countdown from ten and I make my best effort to get off the tape that is around my knees and my calves, keeping me tied up to the legs of the chair. I finish when Four is in the number six and I scream with happiness when I finally get free.

Four is gaping at me while he is still recording.

"Amazing, you even got over my record." He says. "You took three minutes and fifty four seconds. I took three minutes and fifty six seconds before I got completely free."

"You do this for fun? Completely normal." I say sarcastically and throw the tape at him. "Now it's my turn to decide what we are doing." I tell him while I get a marker out of my backpack. "You're going to let me write whatever I want on your arms."

Four eyes go wide.

"No way I'm letting you do that," He says.

"You tied me to a chair!" I say, hands on my waist "And were going to throw me out of your house. While _raining."_

"I wasn't _going_ to" He says "Why do you want to write stuff in my arms though?"

I do puppy eyes and pout while holding my hands together as if I were praying. His gaze softness and he sighs.

"Just don't write anything inappropriate, Prior" He says. And extends his right arm.

I clap like a child in Christmas. I can't actually believe that Four is letting me draw on his arm.

I draw some flowers on him. The flowers by themselves are cute, but on his arms muscles, they look a little out of place. I ignore it and keep drawing. Four doesn't even bother to look at what I'm drawing, he just looks at some imaginary point in front of him.

"You know, you are not that bad to hang out with." I say while I write a dialogue in his arm; _I'm a ninja._ I write with a font type, and the next with another completely different. _**No you're not.**_ _Of course I am. Did you see me do that?_ _ **Do what?**_ _Exactly._ In fact that was a conversation I had with Uriah long ago, when we were in eighth grade. I still laugh when I remember it.

"I know." He says smiling. "I am amazing right?"

"You just ruined it." I say "I was starting to consider you a person."

He looks at me with narrowed eyes.

"You're evil"

I ignore him and write _You never know what you have… until you clean your room._ Then I keep on drawing flowers and princess crowns.

"So…" I start "As an outsider… what do you think of the human race?"

He laughs.

"I think it's pretty good. But there's this person (the ones that write girly things on your arm, you know) that makes me doubt if the human race is actually a good thing"

"I know right? So annoying, almost as annoying as the guys that tie you up in chairs"

He laughs at this.

Maybe we can actually be friends. Maybe I can even convince him to date Nita.

* * *

 **Sooo, this chapter is kinda silly, I'm sorry. I'm still hoping you like it, though.**

 **A special shout-out to** **Wrenlovesreading** **for being the beta-reader of this story. You should visit his profile.**

 **Next chapter tomorrow! Byebye**

 **REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME**

* * *

 _Wednesday 2nd September 2015_

* * *

 _ **Chapter three: Hard breaking shell**_

* * *

"I can't believe you made a deal with Nita," Christina says amazed.

"It wasn't a deal." I tell her locking my locker.

"Yeah, you're right. It wasn't a deal." She says "It was a _promise._ Which is worse."

I look at her. I told her about the talk I had with Nita. I know I shouldn't help my legendary enemy but I couldn't help it. I made a promise, so now I have to make a plan so I can don't break it. It's well known around here that Four is exigent when it comes to girls. It's true, he flirts with everyone, but when it comes to _his_ girls, he selects them carefully. It is not an easy task belonging to his friends circle.

And now I have figure out how to get Nita in it.

"Yeah, it was. And you know I keep my promises" I tell Christina. "But I can't do it alone. I need your help."

Her eyes go wide and she starts shaking her head while she walks away from me. I follow her.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no." She says and turns to me "Don't you ask me to get into that kind of troubles, Tris. Messing with the populars is like making a pact with the devil"

I roll my eyes.

"It can't be that bad," I say, "We are helping Nita to make her _dream_ come true."

"We are not fairy godmothers, Tris. _Especially_ not to Nita" She says "We can't make her dream come true. We'd need to know Four's whores standards or even worse… talk to him. We can't do that."

I smile.

"Of course we can." I say "Now are you with me?"

She sighs.

"Why do you want to help Nita? You don't even like her." She asks.

"Are you going to help me or not?" I ask once again.

She rolls her eyes.

"Okay, I'm with you."

* * *

"Are you serious, Christina? Sunglasses?" I ask her, going through her bag.

"Yes. Everything that is in that bag will be necessary to spy on Four." She says tying her hair in a bun. "We can't let them see us. That is a risk I'm not going to take."

We are in the school bathroom. School finished almost one hour ago. Since then, we have been here discussing Christina's plan. She had to go to her house to get a few things and she's just arrived. The things we 'need' consist of military green hoodies.

I roll my eyes.

"Besides, I look good in this," She says while she pulls her hoodies over her head.

"So what's the plan?" I ask, doing the same as her.

"We are going to go to his football practice." She says "Before the practice finishes we'll put a microphone on his cellphone, which he carries all the time, so we can listen to anything he says and does."

"Right. And what if he just sleeps and eats?" I ask "We don't get anything. Or worse, what if he sees us? Or finds the microphone?"

"He won't. That's why we are camouflaging." She says as if it was obvious "Now let's go. His practice could end anytime now"

We walk towards the door that leads to the field and I stand on my tiptoes to look through the window. The guys are still doing push-ups which means there's about five minutes left for practice. I know because I've come to see Uriah sometimes while I wait for him. Now, as I look at him through the window, I feel guilty. We have always been like best friends and doing something without telling him feels wrong. I feel like I am betraying him.

"What are you thinking about?" asks Christina.

"I feel guilty," I say getting away from the window. "Like I'm betraying Uriah."

She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"That's because you are betraying him," She tells me.

I get her hand off me.

"You are not helping me," I say

"I'm telling the truth. If you feel like it is wrong, it is. Even if he doesn't care at all." She says "But you can't tell him everything. Everyone has the right to have privacy and even keep some stuff from their partner. He should be able to understand."

She opens the door and runs toward the terraces. She hides below them and makes me a sign to follow her.

I take a breath.

 _Okay, Tris. You can do this._

I run towards her as fast as I can. I see the guys doing push-ups, panting and sweating. Not even aware of me running across the field. I arrive at the terraces and hide below them like Christina.

"Let's get his backpack, we need to be quick." I tell her running below the terraces. I find the backpacks because I see them above me, still in the seats. I jump and get Fours. I start looking for his cellphone while Christina keeps an eye on the guys. I get the cellphone out and put the small microphone that Christina got from Will.

I put the cellphone back on his backpack.

"Done. Let's go" I tell her and we run towards the exit.

We run through the hallways and out of the school to the car.

"I can't believe we just did that," I say panting. "Isn't it illegal or something spying on someone?"

"Don't you blame me." She says panting as well "You were the one who wanted to help the Hearts Queen."

I look over my shoulder and see the guys coming out the school in the parking lot. The guys are around Four who is talking eagerly about something stupid.

"They're coming," I tell Christina "Let's hide."

We try to hide below the window and turn on the sound of the device that is connected to the small microphone.

" _And then I laughed at her."_ Four's voice says. The sound is muffled because his phone is still in his backpack so I have to focus so I can hear what they're saying. _"She was angry because she wanted to be 'the only one.'"_

" _And what did you tell her?"_ Someone else's says.

" _That if she wanted to be with me, she had to share. If she didn't want to share, she'd need to leave."_

" _And did she leave?"_ Asks a voice that I will always recognize.

Uriah.

" _Of course she didn't, Uri"_ Four says. _"She is loyal to me. Not even her stubbornness could make her turn her back to me. Unlike your girlfriend"_

I frown.

" _What do you mean?"_ He asks _"We love each other"_

" _Have you ever tried her?"_ He asks him _"Have you ever made her decide between you and something else? Because I'm sure that if you do, she'll leave you right away. If she loved you she wouldn't leave you. No matter what."_

" _I haven't because I don't need to 'try' her to know she loves me,"_ Uriah says steadily. _"You're just jealous because I have a real relationship."_

" _Am I? Uriah, you know your girl well, and you know that she values freedom over everything."_ Four says " _The day that you are an obstacle to her freedom or something she wants... she'll leave you. If you don't believe me, why don't you try her?"_

" _I would never threaten her freedom,"_ Uriah says. _"Why would I? That's what I love about her, how free she is."_

Four laughs.

" _So that's the problem. You're too loyal to her. So loyal, that she doesn't need to be."_

" _You're crazy."_ Uriah says and his voice is lower. It sounds far away.

" _I'm right"_ Four yells and then I see him walking to his car and Uriah to his.

I look at Uriah, he is in his car and he looks upset. He starts driving and exits the parking lot.

The rest of the evening Christina and I don't hear anything else. At least nothing interesting enough. We hear him talking to one of her ' _girls_ ', Sasha. The one that apparently, he had a fight with. They had a small conversation, where he told her he didn't want to see her sitting with them tomorrow. That she was out. She was so sad, she even cried. She said that Nita was only keeping her in the cheer team because she was with Four, and she said that all the friends she had, she had gotten them because of him. But that didn't make Four change his mind.

After hearing that, I realized he was a dick. And Nita was better off without him than with him.

But I made a promise.

And I have to keep it.

"I can't believe we failed." I tell Christina. Now we are lying on my bed, looking at the roof while we hear Fours fingers tipping on his cellphone. That guy texts like crazy.

"I can," She says and sits, "I told you we'd fail. You can't mess with Four."

"I still don't get why he told Uriah all that." I tell her "Has he always been like that to him, or was this the first time?"

"I can't tell." She answers "It was the first probably. Uriah seemed amazed… But you know what's the worst thing?"

I look at her. Christina has always been honest. It hasn't been easy being her friend all this time listening to the truths that come out of her mouth like vomit, but you get used it. And after a while, I realized that the truth wasn't going to disappear just because I ignored it.

"The worse thing is that Four is right." She says "You love Uriah, I'm sure of it."

"But not enough." I say sighing.

"You love him like your best friend. You feel comfortable with him, he is your peace." She says "But love isn't peace."

I roll my eyes.

"I know Christina. You _aaaaalways_ say it" I say and cover my face with the pillow. "' _Love isn't peace, love is war.'"_ I say in a mocking tone.

"You're right, Tris." She says and gets up. "Now I should leave. You have some planning to do"

I sit and look at her.

"A plan?"

"Yeah." She smiles "You'll have to talk to Four tomorrow if you want to get Nita inside his friends circle. And from what we heard there's a spot available." Then she walks away and closes the door.

I whine and let myself fall in bed.

It's going to be a _long_ week.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Christina asks.

We are hiding in the corner of a hallway, waiting for Four to walk by. While I was thinking yesterday in the night, I realized the only way to get information, was going for it directly to the source.

"Wait, I think I hear him," She says "What do I do?" She looks scared.

"You hide in the locker" I whisper and open a locker and point to its inside

"What?!" She whispers-yells "But I'm too tall, I'd never fit in it"

"Then you have a hard work to do." I tell her and push her in. She makes a sound. "And when you listen, I ask him, you'll record his answers with your phone." She gets in and I close the door of the locker. "Thank you"

"Who are you talking to" I hear his voice saying behind me.

I turn around.

"No one!" I say smiling "No one. How are you, Four?"

 _You couldn't be more obvious, could you?_

He narrows his eyes at me, but his amused smile betrays him.

"I'm… fine." He raises his eyebrows. "Are you?"

"Oh, sure. I'm great." I nod with exaggerated force. After a bit of uncomfortable silence, I say, "Mmmm…. So I was wondering-"

"Oh, no." He says and laughs "When you start thinking bad things happen"

"I was wondering why you told Uriah all that bad things about me." I say, not as angry as I'd like to be. I know I'm ruining the plan, I know that I shouldn't be doing this. I have to make him trust me, but I have to know why he did it.

His smile fades.

"How do you know?" He asks

I swallow

"Uriah told me." I tell him.

"Then he must have told you I said sorry too." He says "And I took back what I said"

I stare at him, eyes wide.

"I didn't…" I start

"Yeah, you didn't know." He says coldly and huffs.

"I'm..." I start, but the word 'sorry' seems to be stuck in the middle of my throat.

"I shouldn't have attacked you." I say instead.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have" He sighs "But I owe you an apology anyways."

I shake my head.

"Don't worry," I choke out, "In fact, I didn't come here just to fight with you." I say and lightly wrap on the locker for Christina to know that is time to start recording.

"Then what else do you want?" He asks, impatient after the awkward exchange.

"I don't want anything. It's my friend" I say "She... has a crush on you, and she would like to… get to know you."

He raises his eyebrows.

"Doesn't everyone?"

I roll my eyes.

"Don't be smug." I say "You probably already know her, but maybe if you consider her like something else, you might like her."

"Yeah, you can tell her that if she wants a date, she'll have to tell me herself," He says, crossing his arms "I like brave girls."

"She is one." I say quickly "I'll tell her to approach you tonight at the party. That sound good?"

He smiles.

"Yeah. I'm eager to know your _friend."_ He says and starts walking away.

"Wait," I say and I grab his elbow to stop him because I can't reach his shoulder. "Do you have… any preferences? You know like… when it comes to girls?"

He smiles smugly.

"I like blondes." He says "If she wants to know anything else she'll have to find out by herself."

"Alright, I'll tell her," I say. "Thanks"

He nods and walks away.

 _I like blondes._

Oh, God. What am I getting myself into?

I hear someone punching the locker.

Christina.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Chris," I say and open the locker straight away. "Did you get it?"

She nods while she is panting.

"I got every single detail of the conversation. Now we just have to show it to Nita" She says.

I frown.

"Can we cut the part where he says he likes blondes?" I ask

"Why do you want to cut it?" She asks surprised "She asked for information. That's what we'll give her."

"It won't do her any good hearing it," I say and get her cell phone.

"All right, Mother Teresa," She says and starts fixing her hair. "Now let's go"

I sigh and look at her cellphone.

I smile.

* * *

 **So this is chapter 3! Sorry for not posting yesterday. Next chapter: THE PARTY! As in every other party, there will be drama, and Candor or Dauntl- I MEAN, truth or dare. ;)**

 **A big shout-out to** **Wrenlovesreading** **for being the beta-reader of this story. Check out her stories :)**

 **REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME**

* * *

 _Thursday 3rd September 2015_

* * *

 _ **Chapter four: Doll up**_

* * *

"I brought you this," I tell Nita.

I had to look for her everywhere to find her. Maybe she isn't one of Fours group- the popular group. But she is well-known, no one denies it. At the end, I found her in the lunch table in the schoolyard, with her other friends. All of them wearing skirts and heels, with pink make-up covering their faces like masks. Right now, all of them are looking at me like I'm a freak or stupid. And maybe they're right, I'm stupid for coming here.

 _Messing with the popular is like making a pact with the devil._

"Oh, Tris!" Nita squeals smiling and getting up from her seat. "You brought it"

"Yeah, I did," I say smiling back.

I feel weird being treated kindly by her and her friends. When Nita smiles at me, the look of disgust disappears from the other girls' faces.

"Come, sit with us." She says brightly

I have seen this in thousands of movies. They tell the soft girl to sit with them, they are nice to her, but then they betray her trust in some way. The look in Nita's eyes seems honest, but she's a great actress. I'm good at reading people but I don't know if I can read _her._ So I better don't take risks.

"Um, no thank you." I say giving her the recording "I have to come back with my friends."

She rolls her eyes.

"Your lovebird can wait," She says and drags me to their table.

"So how did you get it?" She asks

"Talking to him," I say shrugging "It wasn't that hard. He can be approachable when he is not mad"

"He's always mad," Another girl says. All of them are looking at me. Some just look, like if they were looking at something totally new and they were trying to swallow it in. Others, look at me like they want to pull my eyes out of my face. And others, the most whore-like, are smiling. I think that's because they're stupid. Or maybe smart. Maybe they know they have to do what their leader does.

"She's right," Nita says pointing at the girl who talked some seconds ago.

"And why aren't you with Four?" I ask Nita, trying to don't look too shy. I don't want them to think I'm weak "I saw you with him one week ago. I thought you were succeeding."

"Not really…" She says, sighing "He was _trying me,_ or so he said. Apparently, he'll let me know if I can eat with them. Of course, I'd had to come some days with my girls. I can't leave them" She looks around at her friends and they smile at her. Is like if she was their queen or something.

I can't imagine being part of a group like this.

"Yeah, well. I'm sure he'll let you eat with them after tonight" I tell her. "I must go, but I wish you luck" I stand up from my seat and she nods and smiles. When I walk away they wave at me. Is like if I was in middle school again. She being kind to me and everything.

I walk away shaking.

Being with the popular feels _so_ out of place.

I know people say that Uriah is popular, but I know him since God knows when. I don't see him as a popular guy.

I open the cafeteria doors and find my table.

"Oh god, being with that girls felt weird," I tell Uriah when I sit down. He offers me my lunch tray.

"I still don't get why you had to go with Nita," He says "You hate her."

"She's not so bad," I say, eating my sandwich.

"She is," He says and puts an arm around my shoulder. I look around the table. Everyone is in their own talk, not even listening to us. That makes me feel kind of nervous. I love Uriah and everything, but almost always he says _I love you,_ or he hugs me or kisses me we are with people. Most of them looking at us. That makes me feel safe, but times like this when no one stares I feel like we are alone. And the thought of being alone with Uriah makes me shiver. Not just with Uriah… any guy.

Of course, I haven't told him that.

How would he feel? He'd think I'm scared of him.

"Perhaps," I say "So, are we playing truth or dare for the party?" I ask everyone. Thankfully they look at me.

"Of course we are. We were discussing who should we let stay" Zeke tells me "Any thoughts?"

"I think we should stay Four and Nita. Maybe even Lauren" I say

He raises an eyebrow at me.

"What happened to you?" He asks me "One month ago you'd have killed me if I even suggested inviting Four to our truth or dare game."

Zeke and Shauna are part of Four's group, but they never eat with him or invite him to our truth or dare games. The other part of his groups like Lauren and Peter, don't stay away from him a second. They eat with him and the other jocks of the school. This is when I appreciate Shauna and Zeke the most. That despite being friends with Four, they stick with us. They could be eating with the popular people, but instead, they are here. Maybe we are younger than them, but we are friends.

This is a real friendship.

And if I am their friend I have to stop being so selfish.

"I realized he doesn't deserve my hate," I say "He is just a dick. And I'm sorry for him. You are probably the only friends he has besides his…. Escorts. I think you should invite him"

"It sounds like you two are close," Shauna says and narrows her eyes "Because that's exactly how he is."

"She's just a good people reader," Uriah says hugging me tighter.

"I agree with the lovebirds," Lynn says. "Four is an ass, but he needs some friends. Also, he'll make truth or dare interesting."

"You heard it," Christina says "Wise Lynn has spoken. Nita, Lauren, Molly, Peter, Drew and Four are invited to our truth or dare game at the end of the party."

"What?" I ask horrified "I was just talking about Nita and Four"

"Shut up, peasant," Says Lynn to me.

I roll my eyes.

"I'm not your peasant," I say and cross my arms.

* * *

"Get out of the bathroom and put the dress on, Tris!" Christina yells from out the bathroom.

"No!" I yell back "I refuse! It's tight, short and disgusting!"

"You are calling _my_ dress disgusting?!" She asks

"Yes, I'm calling your _dirty, slutty, stupid_ dress disgusting!" I yell

"You little... Get out of the bathroom and put the goddamn dress on!" She screams "RIGHT NOW!"

"Over my dead body!" I yell "Why don't you bother Lynn?"

"Don't tell me you are fighting again over clothes" I hear Marlene saying.

"She called _my_ dress disgusting." Says Christina.

"And dirty, and slutty, and stupid," Lynn says. She was in the room while we were fighting. The difference is that she enjoys our fight. Unlike Marlene, who is the one that makes us apologize and all that shit.

Marlene growls.

" _Tris…"_ She says walking toward the door "Being sexy and slutty is not the same."

"For me, it is," I say whining.

"So you are calling us sluts?" She asks.

I think my answer.

"Not really." I say "You _do_ dress slutty, but you are not sluts."

"Tris!" Marlene screams "You are not helping.

"Look-" I say stepping out of the bathroom "I'm not going to wear that thing you call a dress. This kind of clothes suits you girls, but not me. Besides, it leaves like fifty percent of my body naked. It could be a shirt as well. I don't like it and I'm not using it" I sit on the bed with Lynn and cross my arms. "End of the conversation"

"Come on, Tris" Marlene whines "Don't you want Uriah to look at you like _that_?"

I look at her. Christina and I always fight over clothes. I swear we always do. Every night before going to every party she tries to make me look ' _sexy'_ and I refuse. And at the end, I get to wear a simple dress and she leaves me alone until the next party. Marlene and Lynn always step in. Lynn on my side, Marlene on Christina's. She had never mentioned Uriah though. They know about my intimacy fear and it's crystal clear that I don't want to talk about it. So why (of everything) she brings it in?

I roll my eyes.

"I don't need him to look at me like _that_ to know that he loves me." I say, my arms still crossed.

"Tris, if you don't give Uriah what he wants," Marlene says slowly, raising her eyebrows "he's going to dump you"

I get up.

"And why do think you know what _he_ wants?!" I yell "You know _nothing_ about him!"

Marlene steps closer.

"I know he's a guy. And I know he is a teen." She says in an exasperated loud voice "And I'm sure he has needs. If you don't show him you are ready, he won't take the next step."

I purse my lips.

"And dressing like that is going to show him I'm ready?" I ask, impatient.

"It will show him you grew up." Says Marlene giving me the dress. "And ready."

"What if I don't want to?" I say returning it.

"Then he'll dump you," Marlene says and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Then he can dump me." I say in a dangerous voice and approach Marlene "Look. I have enough with my own thoughts. I know what Uriah wants and I don't need you to tell me what to do with my boyfriend. It's my choice what to do, what to say and what to _wear._ So stop messing with me, Marlene."

Marlene huffs and storms out of the bedroom.

"Oh my God, what the hell just happened?" Christina asks.

I sigh.

"I can't believe she said that," Lynn says surprised. She is never surprised.

"Neither do I," I say

"You know what?" Asks Christina "Is my fault, I should stop trying change you. Now, I'm sure my sister has something you could borrow."

"Thanks." I say "But it's not your fault. Not Marlene's. You're right, I should try to grow up"

Lynn touches my shoulder.

"Tris, you don't need a dress to grow up," She says rolling her eyes. "If you want Uriah, go and tell him. If you don't, then don't. He loves you from here to the moon. I'm sure he'll wait some years more for you to be ready"

I sigh.

"Thank you," I say "Now let's get that dress"

At the end, I choose a red simple dress. Sleeveless and knee-length. Not tight, not loose. Simple dress.

We drive Zeke's house without Marlene. Even Lynn her best friend, agreed that she didn't deserve our kindness until she apologized. I think it wasn't her fault… Well, yes it was, but she must have had her reasons. Uriah is her best friend, and I have always known she is in love with him. I haven't told her I know because it's not worth it. But the point is, she loves him since middle school, and she knows the only weakness in our relationship is my fear so she attacks it. She is only mad at me and uses it against me.

I think I can forgive her.

* * *

We arrive at the house. I can see the color changing lights, and people dancing from out of the window. They all look crazy and too tight. Even in Zeke's big house. I step out of the car and look the house up and down as if I had never been here before. I do it all the years. All the years I have to do this to get enough strength to walk in the house.

"Are we going in, or are you just going to stare at your boyfriend's house the rest of the night?" Christina asks and walks in. "Not like you haven't been here before."

Lynn gets out of the car. She hasn't shaved her hair in a while, so I can't see her skin in her head anymore. She is wearing an ankle length dress and a choker. She is also wearing a lot of tight bracelets. Lynn has always been original, and I like that about her.

"I don't want to be here neither," She says "But I don't want to be raped by some crazy guy here in the street" She looks around at the alone street and walks in.

I roll my eyes and walk in as well.

There are sweaty bodies everywhere, and everybody is dancing to music I don't know.

I _hate_ parties.

And I hate them more when Christina gets away from me so she can get drunk and Lynn gets away from everyone so she can get laid.

I _hate_ parties.

"Wow, you came," Says Uriah suddenly in front of me and kisses me.

His kiss tastes like alcohol.

I don't kiss back.

"You're drunk Uriah," I tell him and step back, pushing him back a little.

He sighs and lies on the wall behind him.

"And you're scared," He says. "I know you are scared because when you are you scared, you act angry." He stares at the floor.

I purse my lips.

"I'm not scared." I say rolling my eyes and crossing my arms over my chest, playing mad "Drunks just make me uncomfortable. And I hate it when you get drunk, you know that. It's not healthy."

He raises his eyebrows and steps closer.

"Don't you trust me, Beatrice?" He asks

I roll my eyes again, but avoid his gaze and step back.

"Of course I trust you silly," I say "But you gross me out when you're drunk. It gets out the worst part of you. You act like Four with one of his whores"

"Oh come on, _Trissy_ ," He says and tries to get me closer.

I pull away.

" _Trissy_ my ass," I say and walk away "I hope the alcohol effect goes away when it's time to play truth or dare"

I start walking to the patio where I know is quiet and see Nita crying in the way. She is stumbling toward me and when she is near enough she lets herself fall in me. I whine and make my best effort to don't fall. She is using high heels and she is already tall so it's like I'm carrying a monster. It doesn't help that she is drunk and she is not cooperating.

"She told me he liked someone else, Tris," She says hugging me, "She said I would never be as good as her and he told me to go away."

My eyes go wide and I hug her back, catching immediately on what she is saying.

Four rejected her.

"I'm so sorry," I say, patting her back awkwardly. "If you want I can keep trying"

"Don't," she says and stands up "I'll take care of it by myself. Anyways, thank you for your help"

Then she walks away as fast as she came.

I walk fast towards the patio and find Four smoking, sitting on a chair, looking at the sky.

"You dick!" I yell.

He looks surprised when he turns to see me, but it quickly goes away and it's replaced by his smug smile.

"What are those manners, Beatrice?" He asks me smirking "Go to the bathroom and wash your mouth. Those words shouldn't be in a pretty girl's vocabulary."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not pretty," I say "What were you thinking? You broke Nita's heart, now she is going to bother you to death"

"I don't care, scared kitten," He says and gazes at the sky "I can handle it. By the way, I think I deserve an apology."

"An apology?" I ask, incredulous "The only one here who deserves an apology is Nita"

"I thought it was someone else you were talking about," He says "Lynn, Marlene maybe. Marlene isn't blonde but her red hair works"

I roll my eyes.

"You superficial idiot." I yell "She has a crush on you! Couldn't you at least give it a shot?"

"NO!" He yells and for the first time, he looks at me. He throws his cigarette to the ground and steps on it before getting a new one from his pocket. "I don't want more girls, Tris."

I roll my eyes.

"Look, I hate it when I get a little drunk and spill my secrets to some stranger," I say "So I'd recommend you to stop talking before you say something you'll regret"

He rolls his eyes.

"I'm not drunk, you dumb," He says "Not drunk enough to spill my secrets at least. But I meant it. I don't want more girls. I thought your friend would be a little more serious about a relationship, and Nita had enough with being my _whore."_

"Isn't that what you want?" I ask " _Whores?"_

"I'm not as bad as you think," He says and sits again. "But you're right. Is what I want but not what I need"

"Wow, Four. Who thought you were so deep?" I ask him and sit on his lap.

I look at him and he is looking at me like I'm crazy. I realize I have done something impulsively crazy, but I play it cool as if nothing was happening.

"Hey, I'm not saying I don't like _this,_ but what are you doing?" He asks me, eyes wide, hands raised to avoid touching me.

"Oh, don't you get excited." I say "I'm going to be your friend, and if I'm going to be your friend you'll have to pay somehow. And you are good furniture, so…"

"My friend?" He asks laughing. "You?"

"I'm not that bad," I say and take the cigarette out of his hand and take a breath. I cough. "This is disgusting. Why do you smoke it?"

He snatches the cigarette from me.

"It's harmful." He throws it to the ground. "Don't smoke."

"So you can but I can't?" I ask.

"Exactly."

A silent moment passes.

"So, friend of mine." I say "I'm thirsty. Let's go get some Sprite"

I get up and walk toward the exit. I hear him following me.

"So why don't you like, Nita?" I ask him

"She's a whore. And I'm tired of that" He says

"So what's next?" I ask "Sluts?"

"Funny, Prior." He says "I hope your brother doesn't know you say that kind of words"

"Oh, he knows," I say "He taught them to me" I lie, just to spite him.

"Sure..." He says

I walk into the kitchen to get a red cup. I put some ice and sprite in it.

"You don't drink?" He asks

"Nop, I'm driving," I say "Also, I don't want to have a hangover. There's school tomorrow"

He looks at his watch.

"We should go to the basement," He says "There's a truth or dare game to play"

* * *

 **Hi there! Hope you like this one.**

 **So tell me, any guesses on what will happen in the next chapter?**

 **Winner gets a shout-out in the next chapter.**

 **REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME**

* * *

 _Thursday 3rd - Friday 4th September 2015_

* * *

 _ **Chapter five: Just another Rat in the Maze**_

We walked towards the basement. We had to walk through the mass of people that were still dancing and drinking, so we got pushed around by them. I almost tripped when we reached the stairs. I was about to fall right on my face but I didn't, but not because Four magically appeared and held me in his arms. I just was fast enough to grab the rail. He just stood there and laughed at my clumsiness. He is anything but a gentleman. Finally, we arrived at the basement where Shauna, Zeke, and Uriah were awaiting.

And now here we are.

"So I get drunk and you go with Four?" Uriah asks me when Four goes to talk to Zeke and is out of earshot "Of all the people you go with Four?"

"Usually I would be alone." I tell Uriah "Christina is drunk and Lynn is nowhere to be found. Four was the first person sober enough to talk to."

I don't know if Uriah is thinking clearly right now or if the alcohol is playing with his mind.

"And Marlene?" He asks "She never gets drunk."

I look at the ceiling.

"We had a fight." I say "Now can we please sit and wait for the others?"

He doesn't answer. He walks to the other extreme of the room to get away from me and sits.

I feel a knot in my throat when I see his eyes full of hate but I sit and try to convince myself that is because of the alcohol.

Christina arrives stumbling and laughing, while Will holds her waist sighing, trying to keep her from falling. Al is behind them, trying not to look out of place. Nita, Lauren, and Molly arrive together. Lauren and Molly are too happy to be sober, but too steady to be drunk, and Nita looks way better than she looked the last time I saw her. Lynn arrives with Drew and Peter, escorting her. I shake my head. _Of all the people she could hook up with._

"Marlene didn't come to the party." Says Lynn "Can we start?"

"I start." Says Uriah "What were you doing with Tris, Four?"

I roll my eyes and see from the corner of my eyes that Four looks amused.

"Stop being so pushy, Uriah." I say, angry. "We were doing nothing. "

"You didn't ask truth or dare." Says Four to Uriah. Smirking. Uriah rolls his eyes, ignoring me.

"Truth or Dare?" Uriah asks, eyes narrowed.

"Dare"

"I dare you to tell me what were you doing with Tris on the patio, Four." He asks once again, voice louder.

Four looks up at the ceiling, as if thinking, and then answers:

"Something that she doesn't want to do with you, apparently" His smile doesn't reach his eyes anymore. It's as if he is daring Uriah.

Four and I are still friends but he is an idiot. That doesn't change.

"That's not an answer." Says Uriah angry, balling his hands into fists.

"It _is_ an answer, but it isn't the one you want." Four says

"We were just talking." I say exasperated and Uriah seems to calm down. "Talking. Just talking."

A silence suddenly reins the room until Four breaks it.

"So… Shauna. T or D?" He asks

"Truth." She says "Your dares are weird"

"Are you still virgin?" He asks.

"Of course not." She says rolling her eyes. "You already know that."

He smirks.

"Just wanted to see if you'd admit it"

Shauna shakes her head.

"How does he knows you're not virgin?" Zeke asks Shauna, furrowing his brows.

"Because you told him." She says rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh... Right" Zeke says.

"Christina. Truth or Dare?" Shauna continues

"Dare." She says clapping.

"I dare you to make out with Al" Shauna smiles.

Will seems to tense up at this, but it quickly goes away when Christina says:

"Eww… Gross" She takes her dress off. Thankfully she has a tank top and short shorts below. "Sorry, Al. Four, truth or dare?"

"Why everyone picks me?" Four asks and then he says "Dare." I look at Uriah and feel a sharp pain in my chest. Guilt. Is like a heart attack. I know he'll forgive me, but still, he had never gotten this mad at me before and that makes me feel sickly sad. Maybe Marlene was right. I am not enough for him but I don't want him to leave me. He is probably my first love. I don't really remember feeling anything like that before, and I know that I am scared of taking the next step, but that doesn't mean I don't love him. I love him so much that I am afraid of going too far. He always says he could wait a thousand years if that's the time I need. He has always been so nice to me.

"I dare you to kiss Tris." Christina says. "And you Tris, you have to tell us what if feels like. With detail. At least a three minutes speech"

"Not in even in my worst nightma-" And I feel lips on my mouth.

I push him away and slap him.

"I did expect that..." He says, face scrunched while he soothes the pain on his cheek with his hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yell at him. I don't even want to know what Uriah thinks right now.

"My part of the dare?" He asks, not so sure anymore that it was the right choice. _Of course, it wasn't._

I punch him hard on the shoulder.

"Hey!" He scoots away from me. "Punch Christina, not me."

"Your turn Tris." Christina says.

I take off my jacket and cross my arms over my chest.

"Was it that bad?" Four asks

I roll my eyes.

"Fuck yourself"

In the next dares Nita kisses Lauren, Shauna has to put Zeke's underwear on her head, Uriah changes clothes with Christina and Molly is dared to kiss Al. Peter and Drew have chosen truth over and over and over again.

"Four" Shauna says "Truth or Truth?"

Four rolls his eyes at her.

"Truth." he says

"Why did you went to the principal's office two days ago?"

"Nothing interesting." He says with a yawn. "He just told me that if I made any more pranks I was going to be suspended"

Lauren and Molly gasp and Shauna and Zeke look terrified. I can't help but be surprised. Not because he could be suspended, but because despite being the jerk he is, he still has people that care about him. I realize that if he was gone Peter and Drew would be kicked out of the Jocks group, and Molly and Lauren would grow apart, Shauna and Zeke wouldn't be popular anymore... So much people would be affected... Is like if he was the great king. If someone defeats him, they defeat all the town.

"So Christina... who was the last person you undressed with your thoughts?"

"How did you know I was going to pick truth?" She asks laughing. _Sigh_. Poor drunk Christina.

"I'm smart." Says Four winking. And Will rolls his eyes.

"Okay, I'll tell you." She says "It was Will."

What a surprise.

Will looks embarrassed but doesn't blush.

"So Tris, Truth or Dare?" She asks

"Truth." I say. I don't want her to dare me to kiss someone else. Uriah has enough reasons to be mad at me.

"Ummm… Well, you're not funny" She says while she thinks "Um…. Are sure you don't want a dare?"

I smile "No, actually I don't." I say "By the way, you already made your question"

"Aghhh" She whines

"Okay so," I say "So Uriah, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He says bored, not even looking at me.

I clear my throat.

"Ummm… Who was your first kiss?" I ask.

"Marlene"

And with those words.

I. Freeze.

That was not the answer I expected.

Suddenly all of our two years of relationship seem like a game. It feels like if it suddenly has become as fragile, weak and breakable as glass. His first kiss cannot be Marlene. He dated me first. I was his first _love_. He has said it again and again all over the years. _He has to be lying._ I tell myself. _Of course he is lying, he is just mad, Tris._

"Zeke-"

"Dare." Says Zeke.

 _Focus on the game, Tris. Fo-cus._

"I dare you to dance _'Single Ladies'_ by Beyonce with Four and Peter."

"I'm not doing that" Says Four.

"Of course you are, Frankenstein." Says Zeke. He walks out and brings a music player.

Four and Peter stand up, both look like they would rather being dead. They walk toward the center of the circle looking embarrassed.

 _All the single ladies, all the single ladies._

I can't help but laugh a little at Four's awkward dance steps. I try not to laugh because I'm still mad at him, but it seems impossible when he is dancing like that. Lauren and Nita are giggling like crazies, while Molly, who seems to be more controlled, is recording with her phone. Zeke is actually dancing pretty good but is noticeable he is fighting the urge to laugh too. Shauna is laughing as hard as she cans, and holding her stomach, just as Christina. I'm just smiling, trying to keep my cool.

 _If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it, If you like you should put a ring on it_

"Okay, ya'll had enough." Four says embarrassed and stops the music. As soon as he does, Zeke starts laughing and Peter just goes to sit to his place.

Zeke sits and the game continues.

"Okay, okay. That was fun" He says "Al, truth or dare?"

"Finally someone picks me." he says "Dare"

"I dare you to call your crush's mom, and tell them you like her daughter"

Suddenly Al doesn't look so excited anymore. Al glares at Will and Will looks away.

I know Al likes me. He is not good at hiding it. Probably he told Will and Will told Christina who told everyone but me. Not that they needed to tell me for me to know.

"I have to go to the bathroom.." I say, and I see Al relieved at my words "You guys can keep playing" I stand up "I just really need to pee" I go upstairs and walk toward the bathroom. I walk in and lock the door. Then I wash my face.

Truth or dare games are funnier when Uriah is not mad and Four is not here.

Well, actually is not Four's fault.

Is mine.

I realize that when I am not with Uriah, I'm not the same. I don't have as much fun as I have with him. Four was wrong, even if Uriah limits me, I would never put my freedom over my happiness. I'm sure I could be happy without him. I am independent. But that doesn't erase the fact that his jokes and his simple presence make my life a little brighter.

I dry my face and stay in the bathroom some more minutes so Al can make the call.

* * *

The next day in the school I feel like hell. I need three hours more of sleep and fewer friends not talking to me. I've been trying to get to Uriah all the day. He even avoided me at lunch. He sat at the same table but wouldn't speak to me. I hate it when he gets mad. Right now I'm trying to follow him. I walked out of the classroom as soon as the rang bell so I could go and look for Uriah

"Uriah?" I ask while I follow him down the hallway.

"Uriah?... You can't ignore me forever." I say while I grab his arm. I keep following him but trip with my own feet and he catches me.

He always catches me.

I look into his eyes and I remember Four's, when he was laughing at me yesterday when I almost tripped. I don't know how Uriah can be jealous of someone like him. I could never love someone like Four. I don't know why I compare them but I can't help myself. Four laughs at me and Uriah helps me. Uriah doesn't deserve to be compared to someone like him.

"What do you want, Tris?" He asks, letting go of my waist, lips in a thin line.

I dust off my pants.

"I... I want you to forgive me" I say. His eyes go wide and I roll my eyes. "Oh come on, don't be surprised. I am not _that_ proud"

"Yes," he says, a small smile playing on his lips "Yes you are. I was going to forgive you eventually even if you didn't ask me to, but since you asked... I guess I can't say no..." He scratches his neck.

"You could." I say sighing. "Kissing someone else is not exactly what girlfriends do."

"It wasn't your fault." He says, suddenly interested in his shoes. " _He_ kissed you."

"Look, I didn't want to tell you but I made a deal with Nita." I say. I can't keep keeping secrets from him. "I promised I'll try to make Four have a date with her."

Uriah rolls his eyes.

"So that's why Nita was crying, and you were with Four." He sighs " It's okay, I should have guessed that Four would say something to get me mad at you. Since last football practice, we fight a lot."

"That's a shame, because I think we are friends or something..." I say slowly, watching his reaction.

"Yeah, I realized" He sighs once again.

"But you have to stop being jealous. He's my friend, I'm doing a project with him and I'm trying to make him like Nita and... I can't do any of it if you are mad at me" I tell him, pursing my lips, trying not to be embarrassed at my own honesty.

He slightly smiles and hugs me.

My heart fills up with relief and I hug him back, feeling how the things come back to normality.

"But if he tries anything..." Uriah starts

"You saw him try something yesterday," I say "and I think you know I can handle myself"

He narrows his eyes.

"Sure?" He asks

"As hell."

He nods and kisses my cheek goodbye before he messes with my hair. Then, he heads to his class. I see him walking down the hallway and then I go to my own class. Thank God I'll be able to enjoy Music class knowing that the things between Uriah and I are fixed.

"Hey there, shortie" Four puts his arm around my shoulders.

I push his arm away.

"Wow there, I thought we were friends." He says looking offended.

"We _were._ " I say walking away. "Past tense"

"Are you mad? Why?" I hear him following me.

"Maybe because you kissed me in front of Uriah?" I'd like to feel more anger against him. I feel like I am not mad enough. For some reason, I want to be mad at Four. I don't really know why. I guess that suddenly being friends with him is so weird that I am looking for excuses to stop it from happening.

"It was a dare." He says in defense "You can't blame me, blame Christina."

"Friends don't do things that make their friends get in trouble."

"Come on, I didn't know that." He says desperate "You can't just walk away and start hating me again, Tris."

"See me." I say

"Tris, _come on._ " He says. I look at him. He looks like he cares. But why? Why does he care so much? He already has a bunch of friends all around the school. What does he want my friendship for? Can't he just leave me alone? "I had enough punishment when Uriah made me dance Single Ladies."

I purse my lips to hide a smile.

"Are you going to walk in?" Tori asks "Or are you going to stand there, while I teach my class?"

Four and I look at each other and walk in the auditorium. We both know that we can't act like friends in front of so many people. Music class has people from all the grades. Not all my friends are here, but most of Four's are. If any jock sees him talking to me, Four's reputation would go down, and people would start talking. You can't ever forget your status in this school. You belong where you belong, and everyone who tries to try something different is considered an idiot for trying.

Four and I aren't idiots.

We are smart enough not to hang out in public.

I walk toward my usual sit in the auditorium next to Christina. She is looking down and looks embarrassed. Also, her face looks like it just was sprayed with guilt.

"I'm sorry about-"

"Yes, I know." I say, sitting next to her. "Just don't do it again, okay?"

She nods.

"Did you arrange things with Uriah?" She whispers.

"Yes, I did." I whisper back "He still seems worried about my friendship with Four, though."

" _Friendship?_ " Christina asks startled. "Tris, that guy doesn't know how to have friends. You are playing with fire."

"I know, I know." I say " _Messing with the popular is like doing a pact with the devil_ "

"Kiddies, Kids, Teens, and Seniors" Tori starts "Today we're going to study the piano. The story of the piano begins in Padua, Italy in 1709, in the shop of the harpsichord maker named Bartolomeo," small giggles come from the front line "di Francesco Cristofori. To give you an example of how a piano is played, student Christina is going to give us a demonstration."

Some people clap and Christina stands up and walks toward the piano.

Christina always whines, saying she doesn't have any talent but shopping. But actually, she plays piano as a God.

Christina starts playing, but weird noises come from the piano. Not notes but… horrific noises. Like when someone connects wrong a microphone and the sharp loud noise send chills down your spine. The sounds the piano is making are almost as bad. Christina jerks away from it with a scared face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure I'm playing the right notes." She says "I think something is broken inside" She points at the piano box and Tori walks toward it. She opens it and Christina screams at the top of her lungs, before rats start climbing off the piano.

* * *

 **Who could have done this to Christina?! Why would they put rats _inside_ a piano?**

 **Any guesses on who did it?**

 **A special shout-out to Keep Calm and Love Reading and Hydex27 for guessing what special dare was going to take place in the game of this chapter.**

 **Just to clarify, Four's personality is not like this. The flirty and careless Four is just a facade.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
